


#2 - Some Songs

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Probably Really Pretentious, Sad for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: Some songs make you cry





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Tom Rosenthal's "To You Alone" while reading this, as I wrote it listening to that song. I recommend listening to Tom Rosenthal's music in general, it's amazing.

Some songs make you cry.

And you have no idea why.

A silent voice, perhaps, or the soft plucking of a violin’s strings.

You can see, in your mind’s eye, long, slender fingers, plucking gently at the strings – when you suddenly realize the violin has been replaced by your heart. Your mind hears the words before you do, and before you know it the dam has been broken, and it all comes rushing out as you gasp for breath after breath, because it tears you up inside even if you don’t know why. Emotions come spilling out, and you can’t put them into words because it’s a whirl of pain in your stomach and dryness in your throat, salt in your eyes and constriction in your lungs, struggling for air, as though drowning in a sea of sand, each breath more painful than the last. It comes bursting out of you, and you try to cry for help but to no avail, it’s suffocating, strangling, you can’t breathe, you can’t think, you can’t-

The song ended long ago, yet here you are, sitting, or laying, or standing, you can’t tell. You’re floating in time, or space, or whatever new infinity they invent, and your eyelids feel too heavy for your eyes, your heart too heavy for your chest, your lungs too heavy for your ribs. You take a breath, and it’s refreshing, in its own way. It’s cold, a reminder of the world outside.

The song is long over, but you can still hear it. You carry it with you, because you can’t throw it away. And so, it stays. Your eyelids are no longer heavy, and neither are your lungs, but your heart will never quite make a full recovery.

Some songs make you cry, but then, you know exactly why.


End file.
